cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Coralax
Overview The Coralax are a race of amphibian hybrids who are hostile towards the human race. These beings are usually close to large bodies of water and prowl many of the Rogue Isles' coasts (usually at night). Coralax are also adept at ambushing lonely villains who come too close to their habitat, so villain players should be careful. This group spawns usually at the coasts and mostly at night, but they can ambush in full daylight with no apparent problem. Despite the below official info, Coralax as of current do not spawn in Paragon City nor in any other place in City of Heroes. With the coming of Issue 12, however, according to War Witch, they will spawn in the Red River section of the Hollows. Background Coralax official info ( Copied from the City of Villains official website http://www.cityofvillains.com/gameinfo/coralax.html): For millennia, a godlike being as old as the cosmos itself floated free across the universe. As the fetid swamps of the Earth’s Cretaceous Period began to recede, this god, Merulina, crashed into the turbid waters of the expanding Atlantic. Settling into the ocean depths, the deity conjured followers, calling forth the Coralax from the incandescent coral thriving in the warm shallows. Made from coral imbued with Merulina’s divine essence, the first Coralax were Shapers: high priests meant to lead the burgeoning Coralax civilization. Merulina instructed these Shapers, who were psychically connected to the thoughts and feelings of their god, to construct a beautiful city over its body now deeply embedded in the ocean floor. The brilliant multicolor spires and sweeping arches of the city now radiate a luminous aura from the otherwise blackened depths. This city of coral with a god at its heart is the enchanted capital of the Coralax Empire. Extending their control over the oceans of Earth, the Coralax became masters of the Virtea: a race of humanoid fish creatures that tend to stay in very deep water. The primitive, nomadic Virtea are not overly violent but will defend themselves and their loved ones fiercely. Dominated through a combination of charm, intimidation and mental strength, the Virtea serve the will of the Coralax. In firm control of their watery domain, the Coralax were suddenly thrust into confusion when the god Merulina fell silent. As the Shapers cast about with no god to guide them, the threats from the surface began. At first, the surface intrusions were minimal– some fishing boats crisscrossing far above their cities. Over the following centuries, however, the surface dwellers began to encroach upon the Coralax. The surface population multiplied, cultures advanced, human cities flourished and the industrialization of the surface began to seep into the oceans. In particular, the pollution of their pristine habitat with toxic waste, oil and other caustic agents both terrified and infuriated the Coralax. With no god to direct them, the Coralax began building watchtowers just off the Earth’s coastlines in order to maintain a vigilant watch over this growing threat from the surface. As the pollution began to degrade the very coral from which their bodies were made, the desperate Coralax began crafting responses to the land-walkers. Some retreated to the ocean depths. Others took a much more aggressive approach. On the surface, Longbow operatives have recently begun to report a strange new creature along the coastlines of Paragon City and the Rogue Isles. The creatures are aggressive and highly dangerous, but Paragon City scientists have managed to capture one to determine its origins. Though their exact genetic makeup has not yet been determined, these creatures appear to be hybrids, with patches of coral bursting from their previously human flesh. Shimmering in varied shades of red, blue and green coral, these genetic monstrosities seem determined to destroy all land-walkers. Now these hybrids patrol the abandoned coastline, attacking any creature they encounter on land. The destructive drive of the Coralax Hybrids may reflect the final strategy of the Coralax as they attempt to ensure that the land-walkers cease threatening their watery kingdom forever more. Villain types Minions Coralax Green Hybrid The Coralax are humans who have been infected with living coral. Stories persist that there is an entire society of coral creatures in the seas around the Rogue Isles, but how these unfortunates became their servants is unknown. Powers (Levels 1-9) Coralax Green Hybrid The Coralax are humans who have been infected with living coral. Stories persist that there is an entire society of coral creatures in the seas around the Rogue Isles, but how these unfortunates became their servants is unknown. Powers (Level 10+) Lieutenants Coralax Blue Hybrid The Coralax are humans who have been infected with living coral. Stories persist that there is an entire society of coral creatures in the seas around the Rogue Isles, but how these unfortunates became their servants is unknown. Powers Coralax Blue Hybrid The Coralax are humans who have been infected with living coral. Stories persist that there is an entire society of coral creatures in the seas around the Rogue Isles, but how these unfortunates became their servants is unknown. Powers Bosses Coralax Red Hybrid The Coralax are humans who have been infected with living coral. Stories persist that there is an entire society of coral creatures in the seas around the Rogue Isles, but how these unfortunates became their servants is unknown. Powers Named enemies Coral Warder (Lieutenant) These creatures are composed of living coral made from the sea goddess Merulina. They have been summoned as guardians. Powers Coral Sentinel (Boss) These creatures are composed of living coral made from the sea goddess Merulina. They have been summoned as guardians. Powers Elite Bosses Font of Power Main Article: Font of Power This swirling energy vortex is tapping energy from otherworldly sources. It must be destroyed! Powers Archvillains Calystix the Shaper Main Article: Calystix the Shaper Calystix the Shaper is the high priest of an ancient cult to the sea-goddess Merulina. He has formed a 'Cult of the Shaper' on Sharkhead in order to free an ancient terror which is trapped beneath the island. Powers Eye of the Leviathan Main Article: Eye of the Leviathan This massive eye dominates the Temple of the Waters. Some say the eye is part of a gargantuan beast who slumbers under Sharkhead Isle, while others believe it is a creation of the mad priest known as Calystix the Shaper. In any case, the Eye is ancient and powerful. Epic Archetype At one point it was rumored that the Coralax were candidates for villain epic archetypes. Nothing is confirmed, however this is highly unlikely to happen. Category:Enemies